Canus Lupus
by crimsonbutterflyA
Summary: Canus, Wolf. Felis, cat. Canufelis, mixture of both. When Allen Walker is bitten, and turned into a Felis, he becomes the apprentice of Kanda Yuu. They grow very close. but, will obsessions stop them from growing even closer? or will love prevail? Full summary inside. Yullen!
1. Chapter 1

Full name: Canus Lupus Familiaris.

Full Summary: The Canus and the Felis, a secret society of 'super 'humans''. there are Canus, or the wolf species. The Felis, or the cat species. And then Canufelis, the mix between Canus and Felis. Though, there is only one pack known to allow all in. the leader, is a very aggressive Canus. Allen, a new Felis, is taken in by a very temperamental Canufelis. This Canufelis, is named Kanda Yuu. Kanda takes in Allen as his apprentice when he joins the pack, scared. they may fall in love. But, when a very jealous Felis named Alma, mate to Kanda, get's an unhealthy obsessions with Kanda, and with the pack later very interested in Allen, wil they be able to take all of it? Will their love fall through? We'll find out now, as we stand at the front door of an unknowing human known as Allen Walker's house.

"Maybe he ain't home Yuu." Lavi shrugged.

"don't call me Yuu, rabbit. And if he ain't home, then we're going to wait. The leader stated very harshly that if we don't bring this boy back, we'll starve." Kanda said harshly.

Lavi looked at him worriedly. He knew Kanda would never allow his fellow pack member starve. They'd starve over his dead body, literally.

"Kanda's right. We have to wait, if we don't, there will be much to pay of this boy aswell, and he was nothing to do with it." Lena stated.

"Then, I guess we need to find a good bush to hide in, huh?" Lavi stated.

"Got that right." Kanda said, stalking away from the other 3 cfcf's. this is short for all the Canus and the Felis 'cfcf'.

"So… we going to just sit here and wait?" Lavi asked once they were in hiding.

"Let's take shifts to watch. I'm tired, and Lena is a lady and most certainly deserves some space, Lavi you have 2 hour watch starting now, get us if you see anything." Kanda said stalking away. He was truly tired.

(Few hours later)

"Kanda! Lena! He's here!" Lavi whispered/yelled.

"Okay, let's move in." Kanda said waking up. Lena and Lavi nodded.

Their plan was to distract him, get him on the ground, and bite him. Simple.

Lavi went up to the door after the boy had gone in.

(Warning: Allen POV)

Allen had just walked into his home. It was a pretty outta the way kind of place. No one lived for hundreds to thousands of miles.

But, he heard a knock at his door.

He grabbed his 2 throwing knives, a gun, and his swiss army combat knife.

He approached the door slowly, and as he opened it, he shoved the knives in the offender's surprised face.

"What do you want. No one lives around here for miles." Allen stated suspiciously.

"My friends and I got lost, really badly this morning after we went drinking… I've lost them. I was wondering if you could point me to the main road maybe?" the redheaded teen asked.

"Through hose bushes about 200 miles to the east, you'll probably get there on foot in about a week if you sprint. Good luck." Allen replied harshly, never once getting out of defense mode.

"Thanks a bunch, I'm Lavi by the way, nice to meet you, well, I'll Have to be going now, thank again lil' buddy." Lavi said as he walked away.

(warning: nobody's POV)

Once Lavi left, and Allen put down his defenses slightly as he walked down the 1 mile road back to the house, he really lived in the middle of nowhere. no trees, noo vegetation at all. heck, power lines weren't up here. he had his own grown food, and his own water supply. as for electricity, he got a good exercise running to the nearest powe rplant

Kanda switched into his Canus form.

He ran up behind Allen, but Allen was quick to notice something chasing him, and ran. Man, could he run fast. But, definitely not faster than a Canus.

Coming up behind Allen, Kanda pounced tackling him to the ground. The kid didn't scream or act like he was scared in the least, he just got onto his knees and stared at Kanda.

*Tackle him!* Kanda said telepathically to the toher two. They obliged.

They both tackled him to the ground so Kanda could get a good bite on him. He licked the spot on his neck, and then bit into the boy. Expecting screaming, everyone covered their ears, but, the boy just winced. And then he passed out.

"It's done, heal him Lavi." Lenalee said s he saw Kanda pulled his head up.

"No, I'll do it." Kanda stated, leaning back down too lick the wound. Only Felis could heal anyone. Kanda being both Canus and Felis helped a lot.

Lenalee and Lavi were bewildered. Kanda never did this.

"He should be good to go for awhile until he wakes." Kanda stated getting up and putting the new cfcf on his back.

(At the den hospital, Allen POV)

Allen felt like he had just been dreaming what he thought had happened. So, when he woke up to see he was not in his bed, but instead what looked like a hospital. To say at the least, he was surprised. But, he surely didn't show it. He was void of any emotion, perfect.

"You're awake? How do you feel?" A girl with green hair asked.

"Fine, where am I?" Allen asked calmly, even though inside, he was having a mini panic attack.

"You're in the pack clinic, Moyashi." a man with long black hair.

"Moyashi? And, I hope you don't mind me asking, but, pack clinic?" Allen asked. He was being one hell of a lot calmer than anyone seemed to think he would e, they were all looking at him questioningly.

"It means you're apart of our pack now, and yes, Moyashi. And I'm Kanda, don't forget it" Kanda hissed.

"Pack? Someone besides this dude explain to me please?" Allen asked, pointing to Kanda. Kanda che'd and walked out of the room swiftly.

"Yes, Allen. Our pack leader took an interest in you, and he requested you to come to us. We are the cfcf's. or the races of Canus, Felis, and Canufelis. We'll explain more later, but you look like a Felis. We will have to explain everything to you at a better time, right this second, you need to look in the mirror." Lenalee stated, pointing to a mirror.

When Allen looked in the mirror, it was hard to hold in a gasp. He had grown fangs. not just any fangs, but large sharp fangs, they almost stuck out his mouth. he also had a few tiger stripes by his red scar he had gotten in a street fight awhile ago. He also noticed, his nails grew out considerably. probably about 7 inches longer than they were. he'd have to cut them. But what really bother him, his usual white hair, had blue tiger stripes.

He really did hide his emotions well, as he looked at the people around him, they were surprised at how well he took it.

"I'm Lenalee Lee." Lenalee stated, seeing he didn't want to discuss his new 'findings'.

"Allen Walker." Allen stated. Lenalee tried to give him a handshake, but he just looked at it in disbelief.

"Get some rest, i'll introduce you to some other people later, but right now... you need sleep, you'll be going to see the leader soon." Lenalee said, slowly retracting her hand.

Allen nodded.

"Good night Allen." Lena said getting up and walking out, Allen quickly fell asleep.

(Lenalee POV)

"How was he?" Lavi asked.

"His face was completely void of any emotion besides disgust really. I think he may be one of the ones who won't be easy to talk to on a regular basis. I tried to give him a hand shake, but he just gave me a strange look, as if to say 'I''m not going to touch that'. Kanda! When you bit him, did you transfer your soul into him aswell!?" Lenalee asked, completely serious, even though that's completely impossible.

"As if, my soul's too good for something like him." Kanda said, briskly walking away.

"I hope he doesn't turn out like that." Lavi whispered.

They both followed their group leader, and then went o their assorted rooms to turn in for the day, for tomorrow was a very big day for their new member of the pack.

**New story! Yay! Hope you enjoyed. Leave a review that makes me smile, and I'll put it into the next chapter! Bye~~~ next chapter shortly.**


	2. Chapter 2

Allen had just woken up, though, he hadn't remembered ever going to sleep.

He fully opened his eyes so they could readjust. He saw the green curtain presumably around his clinic bed.

'I wonder if I can get up…' Allen asked himself, looking around to see if anyone was around. He definitely couldn't see anyone if they were there.

Allen realized, should he act like he's panicking? I mean, obviously… anyone would be reasonably scared… but, he wasn't. was it strange to them? Would they deem him a freak as well?

'Only one way to find out…' Allen thought, as he deemed it okay to wait for someone to come get him.

He leaned into his pillow again, and just decided, someone will get him whenever they want, he's going to get some extra sleep.

But you know what? He can't sleep.

Allen let out a groan, and Lenalee came through the curtain.

"Allen, are you feeling okay? You groaned." she asked worriedly.

"Yeh, I'm fine." Allen said emotionlessly, though, on the inside he was partying that he didn't need t pull off a prank to get attention.

"Okay…" Lenalee said, after throwing a worried glance. 'could anyone be this indifferent?' she thought.

"Will I be doing something today? Or… can I go home." Allen sorta asked, not really.

"I'm sorry, you can't go back home, you're a cfcf now…" Lenalee looked down at her feet.

"Don't worry yourself over me." Allen replied to her feet-watching antics.

Lenalee looked up with a look of surprise.

"Well, if you're bored, I've been asked to have you answer some questions if you don't mind." she asked.

"better than nothing, shoot." Allen responded.

"full name."

"Allen Mana Walker"

"Age"

"15" Lenalee fliched at that answer, and then started to look even more depressed.

"Guardian."

"Marian Cross."

"Did you dye your hair?" she asked, with suspicion.

"No, trauma." she flinched again, and looked even worse.

"Cats or dogs"

"Cats"

"Any tattoos?"

Allen hesitated. "I don't think so."

"What do you mean you don't think so? Wouldn't you know." Lenalee asked looking up from her board.

"No… I have something.. I'm just going to answer no I do not have any tattoos on that one." Allen responded, obviously waiting for more questions.

"okay… what day year etc. were you born?"

"I was adopted on December 25th."

"by Cross?"

"No, Mana."

"please explain."

"I don't want to."

Lenalee flinched yet again. 'just what kind of life has he had?' she thought.

"I think that's enough questions for now, Allen. Kanda and Lavi are going to be here later, they'll introduce you to the pack leader, before you're shown to the rest of the pack." Lenalee said moving the curtain so Allen could see things.

"So… how much longer will I have to stay here." Allen stated.

"Allen, I told you… you can't leave." Lenalee answered.

"I know that ditz. I'm asking how long I have to stay in bed." Allen stated, twirling his finger around his head when he said ditz.

Lenalee smiled a bit at ditz.

"Only a few minutes, Kanda should be grabbing Lavi and coming here any minute now…" Lena responded, and they heard something.

"Baka Uagi! Do you want a head cut!" An angry voice yelled.

"Lena~ Kanda's tryin to kill me, he said he's going to give me a head cut!" Lavi came in running, hiding behind Lenalee.

"Move away from-" he now saw Allen. "Moyashi. I'll be taking you to the leader now, get up." he said, walking away.

"C'mon, kid. Time at' go and meet the leader~" Lavi said pulling me up.

"Okay.." Allen said quietly as he was dragged out the room, Lenalee waving with a smile.

"Moyashi. Here's the deal. You won't speak unless spoken too. You say nothing of your life as a human unless specifically asked. You bow when you come in, you stay standing. We will get on our knees. If he asks to be alone with you, we'll answer. Got it?" Kanda said sternly.

"Clear." Allen responded dryly.

'man this kid's got guts for a lil' dude.' Lavi thought as he looked the kid up and down for the first time.

"Here we are, look sharp." Kanda said, as he and Lavi straightened themselves.

Allen just stood as he was when Kanda opened the door.

"K, we're here with the boy." (A/N K is his name) Kanda said, walking in, Lavi next, Allen last.

Sitting before them, was a tall, slim man, black curly hair, and a stigmata on his forehead.

"Good after noon, boy." K smiled at Allen.

'he looks like Tyki.' Allen thought warily.

Kanda and Lavi both noticed the small amount of hesitation in his eyes.

"No need to be nervous boy. I'm just here to ask a few questions." K said with a smile, just causing more unease.

"Okay." Allen responded plainly.

'He's got spunk, I like it.' K thought.

"First thing's first, Felis? Canus? Or Canufelis." K asked.

"Sir, he is Felis." Lavi answered.

"Uh huh, who is he going to be apprenticed to?" K asked.

"We were hoping you could decide." Kanda responded.

"Fine, Kanda. Kanda, you will take on this boy as your apprentice." K answered.

Kanda looked appalled, but, kept his screaming fit in, he'd take it out on the Moyashi or the rabbit later.

"dismissed, show the boy to his new room, Kanda." K said, they got up, and left the room, closing the door behind them.

"C'mon, you'll be living in the room next to mine." Kanda said, walking down the hall.

"Allen said nothing, but followed.

Lavi left after about 3 minute of walking, said that was his room, Allen noted where that was.

"Very perceptive aren't you." Kanda stated.

"How do you mean?" Allen asked dryly.

"You've been memorizing every turn we've taken, and you have also been putting down wherever you k now, or think someone's room is, very smart, kid." Kanda replied, he was a bit proud to have such a smart apprentice, all the other apprentice he's ever had, well, they were all dumb. And that's saying a lot, because Lavi was his apprentice.

"It's common sense." Allen responded simply.

"Not for most. I find it a special quality when someone actually pays attention to their surrounding, most just jump in and get themselves killed." Kanda stated harshly.

"Well, I've lived 15 years, I can live another few." Allen responded, looking around.

Kanda looked guilty when he said that. "Come on, pick up the pace, we better hurry up, I have to call the pack to meet you." Kanda said speeding up considerably.

Allen sped up, falling into step besides Kanda.

Kanda sped up, so did Allen. They kept speeding up until.

"Okay! Now you've done it!" Kanda yelled, falling into a mad sprint, Allen sped up quickly and ran right next to him, some fire in his eyes for the first time in a very long time.

Even Kanda noticed this new fire, he thought the kid was going to be the emotionless hide your feelings stoic type, apparently some things could get this kid going, Kanda liked that.

"Finish!" Allen had gotten to Their room center first.

Kanda smirked. "I didn't even notice you speed up, skilled." he said.

"No, you just lost focus, I took that moment to speed up, simple."Allen responded, fire gone.

'So I can't let my guard down in front of this kid, huh?' Kanda thought. "okay, go into that room, fix things up, and come out here and wait, I'll come out in a few." Kanda stated walking into his room.

Allen watched as his senior walked into his room, then walked into his own.

In the middle of the room there was a big white bed, a tv hanging on the wall, and a chandelier hanging from the ceiling. There was a blue door that led into the bathroom, a walk in closet fit with hangers. They had 2 shelves of books.

Allen walked in and looked out the window. It was a big field ful of different colored flowers, it looked like it would be perfect to watch the stars, he would be doing that at some point. In the field stood a deer, a fox, and two rabbits. None of them were fighting, just standing there, like friends.

"Mr. Pissy is gonna be mad at me if I don't hurry up." Allen said to himself as he walked out the door. Kanda wasn't there yet, so, he just waited.

A few minutes passed, and Kanda came out, dressed nicer than he was.

"come on, we don't want be late- correction, you don't want to be late." Kana corrected himself as he walked towards the front entrance.

"So… what are we doing?" Allen asked.

"You're meeting the pack, the pack is meeting you, simple." Kanda replied cooly.

"Uh huh." Allen responded. He was freaking the fuck out right now.

"Calm down, and if you're scared, it's better to show it 'round here, otherwise no one'll notice." Kanda stated, h had to admit, the kid was very good at playing it cool, he must've been a wreck now… but, he was the first to ever not break down whenever they were told they couldn't go back.

"So, how many cfghs or whatevers are there?" Allen asked.

"cfcf, a few hundred, don't worry, you'll be sticking around me for a few months, days, weeks, depends." Kanda stated.

Allen was about to reply but, "We're here, do what I say, don't say anything unless I tell you to, or if the leader asks something." Kanda whispered. There were a ton of people gathered in a big circle, Kanda stood in the middle of everything. Allen came up behind him.

"Hey!" Kanda got everyone's attention with am ear spitting yell.

"This is the new Felis! Do you have anything to share." Kanda turned towards Allen. He nodded, showing him it was okay to speak.

"I'm Allen Walker, new Felis. Nice to meet you." Allen bowed his head slightly, keeping his cool exterior on.

Kanda sighed, but let it go. "He will be my apprentice. Any and all questions can be asked at a alter date, as a matter of fact, if he tells you something you may ask, otherwise, don't ask." Kanda added after some thought.

Allen nodded slight thanks.

"That is all! Lavi! Hunting. Lenalee! Go wake up Komui!" Kanda barked out orders.

After a while of giving orders, the ring cleared, and Kanda turned to him.

"Go to your room, and sleep. You wake up at the first sun. we leave after you eat. Now sleep." Kanda said walking away. But, he paused. "this is a test for you. I don't normally do this, but considering you seemed like you memorized every place we went, I want to know how good your memory is, so, I'll leave you to find your room again, good luck." Kanda now walked away, and within seconds, he was out of sight.

Allen sighed, he did know where he was going… he just didn't want to be alone right now.

He started walking towards their rooms.

Allen thought he was alone, but really, his mentor was watching closely.

"Very skilled, he's not even opening his eyes, and he's goin the right way." Kanda watched.

Allen started to hum a small tune.

After about 5 minutes of walking, Allen stopped, opened his eyes, and flipped around to see someone he didn't know behind him. Even Kanda slightly growled, but didn't interfere.

"You the new Felis?" the man growled.

"Yes, Allen Walker." Allen responded, guard up.

'Very nice, a subtle stance, but great for fighting.' Kanda thought.

"So, you think you're a hotshot? Just 'cuz you have the great Kanda as your mentor?" the man stated smugly.

"I think you're trying to blame me for something that didn't happen." Allen said narrowing his eyes.

"Really? Want to test that?" the man launched himself at he boy.

Kanda growled and was getting ready to jump in, but, Allen dodged the boy, and caught his arm behind his back.

The boy was now on the ground, his arm being twisted at a very grotesque angle.

"Do you want me to break it?" Allen asked, his face void of emotion again.

"That's enough!" Kanda stepped in.

"Kanda! Your apprentice attacked me!" the man yelled.

Allen glared.

"First, he didn't attack you, it was defense. Second, you wouldn't be in this position if you hadn't underestimated him so much, would you?" Kanda sneered.

"No! he just attacked me out of no where! He's a rogue Felis!" he pushed.

Kanda growled. "Don't lie to me!" he yelled.

Allen let go of the man and he turned tail and ran.

"Very nice defense Allen. Let's go now." Kanda stated, and turned his heel and walked away.

Allen stood there shocked for a second, but quickly recovered, and fell into step next to Kanda.

"So, why were you there? I thought you walked back to your room already." Allen asked, breaking the silence.

"I am your mentor, I was observing. I didn't step in sooner because I wanted to see what you'd do. I was actually going to step in when he tried to hit you, but you took care of it." Kanda smirked.

"Well, I did win fights about… all the time." Allen joked, but, he didn't know how to joke, it just came out as a completely serious sentence.

"You really are an odd one. Its already morning, take these three hours to do what ever you want, I'll come collect you then." Kanda said separating from him.

Allen walked back into his room, opened the window, and climbed out into the field of flowers.

He sat in the middle. He smiled warmly. He hadn't smiled like that in a long time, he surprised himself, he hadn't even known he could smile like that.

He watched as two fox kits came and sat on his lap. He loved animals, they always liked him too.

He pet the kits, he could see the mother watching warily, but seemed to deem it safe.

Eventually another kit and wanted to get pet too. But then he only had two arms, he couldn't pet all three. One started to cry when he stopped petting her head, to pet her bother's.

"I only have two arms, I can't pet all three of you at the same time." Allen laughed.

The kits looked at him, then each other. They started a playful fight. Allen started to laugh.

A deer foal came and rubbed his snout into Allen's hair, Allen willingly pet it's head.

Allen had an unbelievable smile n his face, as bright as the sun.

An eagle flew over head, and circles around them as if to say 'Hi, we're your friends here.'. Allen felt very welcome in this place.

Kanda just finished his work, so, he went to Allen's room. He saw no Allen, but, his window was open.

'did he run away?' Kanda asked himself, but all suspicions of that ceased quickly as he looked through the window.

He saw Allen, with a bright smile in the middle of animals.

Kanda jumped out the window himself. He kept a good distance so he wouldn't scare the animals away, but enough so that Allen would hear him if he called.

"Moyashi! It's time to go, say bye to your animals friends." Kanda scared Allen.

Allen immediately returned to his poker face, and he turned to Kanda, the animals now gone.

"You must have an animal savvy." Kanda accumulated.

"Animal savvy?" Allen asked.

"Yes, everyone here has some sort of talent. This talent is always there, but grows stronger when you transform into your cfcf form." Kanda stated getting up.

"What's yours?" Allen asked.

"My savvy? Night." Kanda said simply.

"I'm guessing, I won't get any more detail unless I see it myself, or if you're in a good mood." Allen stated dryly.

"Don't hold your breath on my mood, kid." Kanda stated.

"Okay." Allen responded.

"First lesson, transform into a Felis. Don't say anything until I finish talking. There are three stages into a cfcf. The first one, is your human form with two parts of your completely transformed self. Which means, you can have ears and tail, or you can choose your ears and paws. You can just have paws. The second step is full transformation. You will turn completely into a big cat. The last step is extra. This means it's a special ability. I have zero idea what yours will be, everyone is different." Kanda stated. "Okay, transformation 1. Imagine yourself, with cat details, and imagine hard." Kanda state crossing his arms.

Allen closed his eyes and imagined himself with cat ears and paws.

After a little while white fluffy ears popped out of his hair, and his hands turned big and he had very sharp claws.

"Very good. Now change back." Kanda demanded dryly.

Allen did so, but he was a little tired.

"You have to learn transformation 2 before we can leave. Now, imagine what your Felis self would look like, whatever you imagine will be your permanent Felis transformation 2 look and design.

Allen thought about it moment before closing his eyes, in a few seconds he was a big white tiger with golden eyes. Blue stripes, and about mid-thigh his legs started to fade into black and red, his paws were completely black, with the exception of blod red stripes. He had huge fangs. The tips of his white ears had blue flames out the tips. He roared a mighty roar.

"Do not do that again unless it's necessary. You'll make people go deaf. I know you're tired, stay like that I'll tranform, and we'll walk like this, it'll be more useful." Kanda stated as he transformed into trans. 2.

He was a black wolf with white flames out his heels, ears, and his tail was completely made of white flames. His eyes were a glowing green, and his claws small.

"Let's go." Kanda said, as he sped off into the forest, Allen followed behind him, almost running faster.

"No one has very even come close to ever running as fast as me! You're pretty good!" Kanda yelled.

Neither of them were trying, but they wouldn't tell each other that.

"So what're we doing?!" Allen asked.

"We're going to learn what your savvy is! As well as which pixie you get! No more questions! Speed up!" Kanda yelled.

They ran a good 10 miles before Allen couldn't run anymore.

"Very good, we're going to rest for now, you can transform back and then rest there's a hut over there, I'll go hunting." Kanda stated.

Allen was too tired to go back, he just curled up and then fell asleep as a tiger.

Kanda came back with a nice big Elk.

He saw Allen curled up, he hadn't transformed.

Kanda sighed and went to wake up Allen.

"Moyashi." Kanda said sternly.

"Kanda-?" Allen asked drowsily.

"Yes, turn back and we can eat." Kanda stated.

Allen turned back and looked at the elk. He thought it looked disgusting.

"Eat, you need your energy." Kanda said as he took a piece off the elk.

Allen took a piece and put into his mouth, he immediately spit it out.

"What? Don't like elk?" Kanda asked. No one had ever acted that way to elk. "here I got a Jack rabbit too." Kanda said handing Allen the dead rabbit.

Allen tried to eat, but again, his body rejected it.

"That's not good…" Kanda said to himself.

"Animal meat is repulsive." Allen stated.

"It's really the only thing we can eat. We have to find out what you have to eat." Kanda said.

"Valerian." Allen stated dryly.

"Valerian? What the hell is that?" Kanda asked.

"I feel like eating Valerian." Allen stated again.

"Then lets go find it." Kanda said getting up.

They started to walk through the forest. Allen was looking around for Valerian excitedly.

"Found it!" Allen said about 5 minutes into the walk.

Allen picked up some pink flowers.

"That's what you wanted?" Kanda asked.

"yes." Allen replied simply, as he stuffed his face with the beautiful flowers.

"This is very strange, I have never seen a cfcf be repulsed by meat. we'll have to see if there's any meat you can eat. It doesn't matter if you like it or not, cfcf's need it to live, we grow weak and die if we don't get it." Kanda stated.

"hmm. I'll try as many meats as you'd like." Allen replied dryly.

"Well, grab some extra Valerian. We need to go." Kanda said as he turned heel and walked away.

Allen grabbed some more Valerian and walked in the same direction Kanda had.

When he reached Kanda, Kanda was getting up to go to bed.

"Whenever you finish, go to sleep. Night." He walked towards a small cottage.

Allen sat and ate some Valerian. And elk foal came up and ate some Valerian. Then, it walked away.

Allen had already finished his food, so, he was just sitting and watching the night pass. He saw beautiful stars. Some fireflies were surrounding him as if to say 'we'll stay with you.' Allen truly felt loved, if only a little.

A bluebird came and perched on his shoulder.

The bird began to sing a song, and soon the whole forest seemed to illuminate, As Allen began to sing:

Of so quietly, the little boy falls fast asleep.

Amongst candles flickering so gent~ly

The ashes fall,

First one, then two.

All the faces of the people who live within this life.

A thousand dreams~

Each one brings drifting in twilight~

"Moyashi," Kanda came up behind him.

Allen jumped. "Kanda? I thought you were sleeping.

"I was. I heard you singing." Kanda smirked.

"Sorry, if I woke you." Allen responded very very very dryly, almost filled with hatred.

"It's fine, it was beautiful." kanda complimented.

"Thanks." Allen responded simply.

"So, why aren't you asleep." Kanda asked-ish.

"Don't want to." Allen tried.

"You look like a zombie, you need your sleep." Kanda pushed.

"I'll be fine." Allen said looking up at the sky.

"So. Go ahead and tell me what's eating at you." Kanda said sitting next to Allen.

"Why would I tell you anything?" Allen asked harshly.

"Because I'm the one listening." was Kanda's simple reply.

"I have nightmares…" Allen started to quiver.

"Nighmares?" Kanda asked.

Allen nodded.

"That's not all is it?" Allen shook his head. "so? Tell me a story." Kanda said.

"it's not a story, I just have nightmares, which lead to night terrors… I don't like them." Allen was shaking really badly.

"Come 'ere." Kanda said as he turned into a Canus.

Allen did had he was told, and moved closer to Kanda, but not too close.

Kanda growled. "Seriously." he said, pulling Allen closer with his fluffy paws.

Allen blushed, but said nothing, moving closer to his fluffy heat source.

**Okay chapter 2 done! Hope you guys enjoyed, drop a review, it makes me smile, you get into the next chapter! Bye~**


End file.
